Kamen Rider Zero: The Multiverse Arc!
by WOLFWATCHER12
Summary: Continuation of KRZ:The Beginning of Zero Arc! Takashi Wakamaru and the ZERO Rescue Squad are going into the Multiverse to find other heroes and allies to aid him in his battle against Count Marauderon and the Krytarian Empire. Other shows include: Rosario Vampire, Bleach, InuYasha, Voltron, Yu-Gi-Oh, and Godzilla. OCxOC and so on.


Hello all you people out there. The moment is finally here. It's the next part of the saga of Kamen Rider Zero. In this story He travels through the Multiverse, to find the heroes of other worlds and convince them to become Kamen Riders. He is using a Train that can travel through the Multiverse called GoGo-Liner. He and the Z.E.R.O. Rescue Squad have to stop Count Marauderon's new plot, by saving the different dimensions. The Krytarians have evaded capture, but they can't hide forever. This new chapter in the saga of Kamen Rider Zero will have new monsters, new riders and also...the return of BLACK RX and Shadow Moon! And I would also like to once again thank NathanDeathFire for letting the riders of his stories be apart of this. The worlds he goes to are various shows/movies that have been seen throughout the years. They all include; Rosario + Vampire, Bleach, InuYasha, Godzilla and Voltron. Helsing and Fullmetal Alchemist will make a cameo in, so let's get the ball rolling!

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Kamen Rider in any way. All rights got to Ishinomori Productions and Shotaro Ishinomori. (Rest his soul) I also, do not own the following shows in any way. All rights go to their respective owners.

* * *

Chapter 1: Rise Of A Ghoul!

 _Last time, our hero; Takashi Wakamaru was injured inside a burning building. Now, he has been remodeled as a cyborg by a group of heroes called the Zeta Eradication of Renegade aliens and Operational Rescue Squad, Z.E.R.O. Rescue Squad for short. At the squads headquarters; Overlook Peak, he meets Commodore Brian Robertson III, Prof. Nicholas Michaels, Dr. Toshiro Hamaguchi, Minato Sanada, Cmdr. Kazuma Higurashi, Sotarou Higurashi, Botan Minamoto, Suichi Minamoto, Kouhei Minamoto and Lt. Megumi Akistuki. They chose Takashi to becoem the hero our planet needed in it's darkest of hours; Kamen Rider Zero. And the lot of them have been waging a long battle against The Krytarian Empire led by the evil Count Marauderon. Zero has beaten one of Marauderon's Necrodons after another, and even unlocked new weapons, armor, and made new allies along the way. He met Koji Tachibana; the grandson of Tobei Tachibana who six of the legendary 13 Kamen Riders battle SHOCKER, Destron, Geddon the Ten-Faced Demon and Black Satan with. He has even saved the lives of The 'King Of Games' Yugi Moto and his friends; Joey Wheeler, Tristan Taylor, Tea Gardener, Mokuba Kaiba, Serenity Wheeler, Duke Devlin, Mako Tsunami, Rebecca Hawkins and even Yugi's grandpa; Solomon Moto. So now, Zero and his allies are aboard the dimensional train; Go-Go-Liner, traveling through the Multiverse to seek out other heroes to aid Zero in his battle and become a squad of Kamen Riders._

 _And now, A new chapter in the Zero saga begins!_

We now see the Shadow Fortress zooming through the multiverse. Inside the throne room, we see Count Marauderon pacing and planing his next move.

"What troubles you, my count?" Zakron asked as he wanted to know.

"Well, that accursed Zero has been through the Fullmetal Alchemist universe, and is now heading for a different one." the count said as he was curious about which world he would end up in next. "But I don't know which one it is though." he sighed with grief and slammed his fist on the arm of his chair. "If only I had some kind of clue right now!" he ranted.

Just then, Countess Jorina walked into the room and rubbed her husbands back soothingly. "There there, my count. You're better than Zero and the new Rider that joined him."

Count Marauderon was enlightened by what his wife said to him. "You really think so, my love?" he wondered.

"Yes, I do think so." Jorina said to him as he looked deeply into her evil lovely eyes. "Although I have to admit. If only that Giganidas fellow hadn't deserted us." she stated as she wish that the Giganoid leader was with them.

"I tell you, my evil love." Marauderon said as he was letting his wife know how he felt. "I'm so mad about that incident, I could jump up and down shouting things that should never be said."

"Please, your evilness." Groknoid interrupted. "Not in here or on your throne." he warned.

"You're right for once Groknoid." he said back to his jester.

"He is!?" Zakron and Eyeskorn said at the same time.

"Yes. And I have a new scheme." the count informed his troops. "We go to the next world, we shall enlist the help of the one who caused trouble there, and see how he can be of assistance."

" _That should be the logical way, master._ " Findor said as the floating droid agreed to that solution. _"I have detected what appears to be a fox demon named Kuyo and he is willing to get rid of two heroes in the next world."_

Marauderon was intrigued by this. "Two? Who are they?' he asked.

 _"They're names are Moka Akashiya and Tsukune Aono."_ Findor said as the droid showed what Moka was. _"It also appears that Moka is a vampire. And Tsukune is a human/vampire hybrid."_

"A human with vampire powers, eh?" the count said as he mused about this. "Extraordinary. To the next world!" he said with reluctance and their ship bolted off.

* * *

(REDEMPTION by Gackt plays)

(Instrumental Intro)

 **Zero...Traveler of the Mulitverse!**  
It shows Kamen Rider Zero standing on a building looking over the city of Spring Hills.

 **What will he do to try and save it form his enemies, The Krytarian Empire?  
** It shows Marauderon, Jorina, Groknoid, Findor, Zakron and Eyekorn in the throne room of the Shadow Fortress. Now we see the logo saying Kamen Rider Zero: The Multiverse Arc!

 **(Shizuka ni sora ni kaeru anata no sugata wo!)**  
The scene shifts to Zero in the driver seat of GoGo-Liner traveling through a multicolored tunnel.

(What else can I do besides avenge you?)  
Now it shows the Z.E.R.O. Rescue Squad in the dining car one by one. Starting with Brian Robertson III and ending with Jo Mackenzie.

 **(Namida ga kaeru made zutto mitsumete ita)**  
Now it shows shadows of some sort of Kamen Riders that Zero finds on his journey. Then goes over to Zero in Lunar Module.

 **(Afureru kanashimi wa kasenai kazuato ni)**   
Now it shows Lava Module standing in front of a volcano. Now Ocean Module standing on a beach. Then goes to Thunder Module fighting in the pouring rain.

 **(wasure wa shinai to chkatta)**  
Now it shows Blue Moon Module standing on a rooftop with Kamen Rider Ninja/Randy Cunningham. Ans lastly it shows Werewolf Module howling at the full moon in full fury.

 **(Oreta tsubasa wo habatakase)**  
Now we see Takashi doing his Henshin sequence, and becoming Zero uses the Spark Slasher sword on the Skulloids.

 **(subete wo keshite miseyou!)**  
Randy does his transformation and uses the NinjagoBlade on the second wave of enemies. Then he uses a ninja disc on one of the Skulloids.

 **(Itsu no hi ka owari muka e ru)**  
Now it shows a shadowy figure standing beside Zakron. He looks like a bug, only metal.

 **(saigo no kane ga nari yamu made!)**  
The scene shifts over to Megumi looking over the sea.

 **(REDEMPTION!)**  
Takashi walks up to Megumi and nods his head at her.

 **(REDMPTION!)**  
Now the two kiss as the sun rises.

(End song)

* * *

We now see the Go-Go-Liner train going through a rainbow like tube, heading for a new universe. Inside we see Stag Crusher in his robot mode steering the train. In the Dinning Car, we see Takashi chatting with Yugi, Tea and Joey. Tristan, Duke and Mako were hanging out with Botan, Suichi and Kouhei. Nick was working at one of the tables on his laptop. Kazuma and Sotarou were speaking to Serenity, Rebecca and Mokuba.

"So, Serenity was kidnapped by the Crimson Gnorc," Takashi said as he told them the tale. "I was about to be forced to surrender my powers, but that's when Kamen Rider Kuuga jumped into the fray."

"WOW!" Joey said as he was excited to hear this. "Takashi, I'm glad you and Yusuke saved her. I'd never forgive myself if anything bad happened to her."

"Same here." Serenity added. "So anyway, Takashi, I heard you and Megumi got hooked up."

"Yep, right babe?" the dingo cyborg asked his new girlfriend.

"Right sweetie." Megumi said as she smooched him on the cheek. "So, when do you think we'll arrive in the Rosario + Vampire universe, sir?" she turned her head to Brian who had been eating Rutabaga soup.

"We should be there in about 10 minutes or so." Brian said as he paused away from it. He took another bit of it and blew on it to cool it down.

"Anyway, I need to find the one who has human and vampire DNA in his system in order to get him to use this." Takashi stated as he pulled out a device that looked lik a Kamen Rider belt, only it had a big red cross in the middle of it with a cat-like eye in it. On the side of it were two rings that were vital to it's use. "With the GhoulgaDriver, he'll be able to use the powers of one of the Riders I created."

"Vampire DNA huh?" Yugi wondered. "Who has that?"

"Well, that someone is Tsukune Aono." Takashi said as he showed them all an image of the one in question. "He's a human who goes to a school that is of, by and for monsters. Like the kind we see in movies and mythology."

"So, he's the only human/vampire hyrbid there?" asked Duke Devlin as he was curios.

"Yep."

"And is there anyone close to him that needs assisting?" asked Tristan.

"Yes." Megumi replied and showed the picture of a pink haired girl with emerald green eyes. "This is Moka Akashiya, she is the vampire who saved Tsukune from dying because of Kyuo the kitsune. He's the head of the security commission at Yokai Academy, the place where we're going."

"Oh, right of course. Well, I might as well ask the two of them to help us." Takashi said.

* * *

Now we turn our attention to a young boy walking to a place that looks like a church, but is actually a school. This is Youkai Academy, a school of, by and for monsters that are trying to co-exist with the human population. The boy has messy dark brown hair, brown eyes and is wearing a teal colored high school jacket with a red tie, and tan pants. This was Tsukune Aono. He was living a normal life in the human world, but one day he met Moka Akashiya; a vampire who later became Tsukune's friend. Then he met Kurumu Kurono; a Succubus, Yukari Sendo and Ruby Tojo; witches and Mizore Shirayuki; a snow fairy.

"Man, another day here at Youkai Academy." Tsukune said as he felt a little gloomy. Lately he's been having a hard time trying to get Moka, Kurumu, Yukari, Mizore and Ruby to stop fighting over him all the time.

"Hey, Tsukune." a voice said to him as he turned around and found Ginei Morioka; another friend of his. He was the president of the Newspaper Club at the academy. Not to mention that he is also a werewolf who tried to frame Tsukune from being a peeping tom.

"Oh, hi there Gin." Tsukune said. "How's your day?" he asked.

"Just fine." Gin replied. But then he noticed that his club members was looking a little down. "What's the matter with you, dude?"

"Ugh, I just can't seem to get a Moka and the others to stop fighting over me all the time!" Tsukune complained as he stressed out.

"Hey, don't feel so down man." Gin reassured. "I'm sure you'll figure out what to do."

"You're right. Thanks Gin." Tsukune said as he went off to class. Gin went back to his usual tact of peeping on girls, but it was then that he noticed something come out of a portal which had train tracks coming out. The front of it looked like one of his kind. _"Hmm, what's this?"_ he wondered and went to investigate.

He spotted the train in front of the woods near the school. But, he's not the only one who noticed this anomaly. Kuyo the Fox demon noticed that there was a ship in the sky and he was brought aboard it.

"Hmm, what's this?" he wondered.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Shadow Fortress, which was parked outside the campus, Marauderon was thinking of what creature to send at Zero next. He even had the assistance of Kuyo the fox demon.

"So, Kuyo. I hear you have a way to get rid of that accursed Zero and the squad he works with?" Marauderon asked.

"Yes, as a matter of fact I do." Kuyo said as he relayed the plan to him.

"Enlighten me." the count said. And Kuyo did just that, and started by showing a map of the area. "Here is where we should lure them into our trap." he said pointing to the place off the grounds. "And when that happens, we send out Bailidor and ambush them."

Zakron felt impressed by this. "Excellent idea, Kuyo. But what about that Ninja rider?"

"I have a plan to eliminate him as well." Kuyo continued as he relayed the rest of the plan. "We simply put a group of Skulloids to keep him occupied while we force Tsukune Aono to give in to Despair!"

Everyone cheered for that idea even the count. "YES! We force that boy to give in and then make him into a monster! GENIUS!"

Kuyo and Marauderon laughed evilly together.

* * *

Back at the school grounds, Tsukune is walking around when he notices Takashi swaying side to side.

"Hey, are you Takashi Wakamaru!?" he asked as the boy with the streak in his hair turned around.

"Yes I am." he answered. "You must be Tsukune Aono." he wondered.

"Yeah." the boy with the vampire blood in his system replied. "So, why are you here?"

"Well, I heard that a Necrodon was on the loose here." Takashi said. "I was sent to destroy it."

Tsukune did not know what Takashi was talking about. "A Necrodon? What's that?" he asked.

"They're monsters made on another planet." Takashi replied. "They are made by my arch-enemy, Count Marauderon. He's the worst villain in space. He's trying to conquer the Earth and the multiverse."

"That's awful!" Tsukune said. "There has to be a way to stop him!" he said as he felt disgusted towards Marauderon's ambition.

"I am in need of your help to do this." Takashi stated and a nod came from the boy in teal green.

"Tsukune!" said a female voice coming from behind. Tsukune turned around and saw a pink haired girl with emerald green eyes grabbing his arm. She was wearing a female version of Tsukune's uniform. This was Moka Akashiya, the vampire. "I was looking for you." it was then that Moka noticed that there was someone here with Tsukune.

"Hey there." Takashi said as he began to introduce himself.

"Oh, hi. I'm Moka Akashiya." Moka said as she introduced herself. "It's nice to meet you."

"Likewise. I'm Takashi Wakamaru. I came here to investigate something." he stated as he was. "And, Moka. I know that you're a vampire and Tsukune as Vampire DNA in his vital system."

Moka gasped as she heard this. "How do you know this?" she asked frantically.

"It's simple, I'm a cyborg." Takashi confessed what he was much to Moka and Tsukune's shock. It was then that a young woman with a...large bust short light blue hair and light purple eyes wearing a bright yellow sweater vest came by and saw what the three of them were talking about.

"Hold on a minute! You're a cyborg!?" the bluenett said as she was also shocked. "What's that?"

Takashi answered her, "Well, I'm a blend between human and machine. And I also know that you Kurumu Kurono are a Succubus and your fellow Newspaper Club members are two witches and a Snow Fairy." he said feeling intelligent. Kurumu gasped as did everyone else who came to see what the commotion was. One of them was a girl who looked short to be a high school student, she had short brown hair and magenta eyes and was wearing a uniform needed for the prodigy students. And on her head was a pointy hat that could be worn by a witch. Next to her was a taller witch, who hand long dark brown hair, redish/pinkish eyes and was wearing a gothic styled magenta dress. And next to her was a girl who had purple hair, snow-like blue eyes and was wearing a black shoulder-less long sleeve shirt under a white tank top, stripe leg socks, and sneakers.

"Wow, nice to meet you Takashi." popped up the little witch. "I'm Yukari Sendo. And as you can see I'm a bit of a smart girl myself."

"Nice to meet you too Yukari." Takashi said as he felt nerved. "I can also see that Ruby Tojo is with ya as part of the staff. And you Mizore Shirayuki have been stalking around as usual." he pointed out. "I take stalking very seriously. If you know what I mean." he stated.

"I know." Mizore said as she let out a sigh. She then grabbed Tsukune by the arm and started to force herself on him. "Which is why I make to have Tsukune protect my tribe." But, Kurumu grabbed his other arm and began fighting. Takashi felt a little disgusted and palmed his face.

"No way, snow girl, Tsukune's mine!" she yelled and the fighting broke out again.

Takashi facepalmed himself and felt annoyed. _"I knew it. They're fighting over one guy."_ he then shook his head and did not know what to do. "I'll just keep patrolling the facility." He said as he walked off to look elsewhere.

* * *

On the outskirts of the school, we see a young man dressed in a black leather coat with fur around the hood, magenta pants and a red t-shirt. He had a belt buckle that looked like a black hand with gold edges around it. On his left finger was a red jeweled ring with goggles on it. This man revealed his face to be Haruto Souma a.k.a. Kamen Rider Wizard; the very first Kamen Rider to use magic. He was not aware that there were monsters trying to co-exist with humans. This was very new to him.

"So, this is Youkai Academy, eh?" Haruto said as he looked. "I thought this place would be modern, but it looks like a Gothic building out of the Middle Ages." he walked into the place, and went to have a look around.

He saw Tsukune being pulled apart by the girls that were monsters. He grabbed out an old Monster Manual, and looked it over. He soon found out that they were a vampire, a succubus, two witches and a snow fairy. "Looks like these monsters are trying to co-exist with the human population. But, it seems they all want to make that boy love them." He deduced.

He then used his magic to call out a fireball. He pressed the hand-looking belt buckle on his belt and it said...

 _ **"FIREBALL, PLEASE!"**_ he threw it at them and the fighting stopped. Tsukune did not get burned, but he was saved.

"Whoa! What or who shot that Fireball?"asked Kurumu who wondered who or what shot it at them all.

"I'm not sure." Yukari pointed out. "Oh well, better get to class then."

"Yeah, I forgot we have math today." Mizore said as she bolted off while the others followed. Moka had a disliking toward Ririko Kagome ever since she tried to make Tsukune her slave. (A/N: For those of you who don't know what I'm talking about, it happened in episode 8 of the Rosario + Vampire anime) Also, it was then that Takashi went to the GoGo-Liner to report in.

"I found out who the heroes are in this world." Takashi said to his communicator. "And also, It would seem that those girls that are also monsters in disguise seem to never wanna stop fighting over Tsukune."

Back at the train, Brian and the others were baffled about this. "Well, I think that only he can get them to stop fighting. But he doesn't have the courage to do so yet. He needs to find it." Brian said as he felt a little in the dark.

"You're right sir." said Minato as he was sitting at one of the tables in the dining car. "I think he might be a Gate, a human with a high level of magic in him. And it would seem that Kuyo the fox demon head of the Security Commission might force Tsukune to give in to despair!" he exclaimed as this shocked Takashi.

"WHAT!? Well, there has to be a way to stop him!" Takashi shouted and did not know what to do.

"There is." said a voice that came behind Takashi. It was Haruto who approached him as the Dingo Cyborg turned around. "I'll be there to help you, Takashi Wakamaru/Kamen Rider Zero."

Takashi looked stunned to see one of the primary riders of the Heisei era. "You...You're Haruto Souma...Kamen Rider Wizard!" he said feeling excited. "You're...well...Legendary."

"I know." Haruto said. "By the way, your Ninja friend, Randy Cunningham is scouting the faculty of this school to find Kuyo."

"Really? Okay." Takashi said as he knew where Randy was. "Anyway, I could use some backup."

"I'm in." Haruto said as he and Takashi shook hands. "Anything to help the son of Black RX."

"You saw my father in action before?"

"Yep." Haruto nodded.

* * *

The Krytarians were about to launch their next assault on Kamen Ride Zero and Ninja. He had sent Kuyo to help the new Necrodon; Bailidor.

"So, my count," Kuyo said as he was ready to go. "is Bailidor ready to get to work?"

"Yes." Marauderon replied. "He's waiting for deployment."

Jorina instructed to the fox demon, "You had better wait for him outside."

"Very well then." he walked outside of the ship and onto the grounds.

"Well, with that settled let's get a move on!" the countess said as she deployed the beast. "Bailidor, assist Kuyo the Fox Demon, and make a boy give in to his despair!"

"Yes, your evilnesses!"Bailidor said as he flew over to the spot. The Bailidor monster looked like a cardinal only his feathers were white.

"We must double our efforts." Zakron said "The boy shall soon become a monster, and take his rightful place as conqueror of the monster world!" All of the Krytarian Leaders laughed evilly as one.

* * *

While this was happening, we see Shizuka Nekonome; the homeroom teacher and faculty advisor for the Newspaper Club walking around the school thinking about why she saw Tsukune feeling down in the dumps. She had never seen anything like this happen to her student before.

"I've never seen Mr. Aono so sad before." she said to herself. "It's just not like him to be crying like that. What's wrong with him?" she wondered.

"I can answer that for you." answered a voice coming from behind Shizuka. She turned around and saw Randy standing right there. "He's sad because Moka, Kurumu, Yukari, Mizore and Ruby are always fighting over him."

"Who are you?" Shizuka asked. "I've never seen you around here before."

"That's because I'm not from this neck of the woods." he said as he was. "I'm Randy Cunningham. A ninja who is traveling through the multiverse, helping Kamen Rider Zero defeat Count Marauderon and the Krytarian empire."

"You're a ninja?!" Shizuka shrieked as she heard about what he was talking about. "Well, who are the Krytarian empire?" she wondered.

"They're a race of aliens that are trying to take over Earth and the whole galaxy." Randy explained and Shizuka felt shocked.

"That's awful!" she said as she was irritated about what those aliens were up to. "I'd like to give that Count Marauderon a piece of my mind!" she exclaimed.

"You'd have to get by his wife to do that." Randy said as he was. "Also, aren't you a little worried about your student; Tsukune?" he asked.

"Well, yes. Actually I am." the nekomata teacher replied as she accepted the way she felt about her student.

"Glad to hear it." the ninja rider said as he need something to be done. "I need you to do something for the group that Kamen Rider Zero and myself are apart of; the Zeta Eradication of Renegade aliens and Operational Rescue Squad."

"Z.E.R.O.? Okay." she accepted and shook the hand of the ninja "What do you need me to do?" she wondered.

"I need you to find the recent Necrodon that Marauderon sent here." Randy instructed. "He's probably with that blasted Kuyo the Fox Demon."

"Kuyou?" she wondered even though she had her eyes closed. "I knew there was something I never liked about him! I'm on it!" So she raced off to find out where he could be.

"Good luck."

Randy then walked back to the Go-Go Liner to report in.

* * *

Back at the off side of the school we see Kuyo and Bailidor were working on their trap for our heroes.

"Ah, yes. This should be a perfect spot for the trap!" said Bailidor. "Okay, now all I have to do is wait for the right moment."

"Yes, and with that trap, we'll get rid of that Zero-brat!"

Unbeknownst to them, Gin had snapped some photos without setting off a flash.

"Oh, no. I have to warn Tsukune." the werewolf said as he ran as fast as he could.

While that happened, Tsukune was resuming his conversation with Takashi, only now, Gin ran over to them.

"Hey, you guys are not gonna believe this!" Gin said as he ran up to them.

"Gin, what's happening?" Tsukune said.

"It looks like Kuyo is still holding a grudge against you." Gin replied after he showed them the pictures. "I got these photos of him with some kind of bird monster that did not look like a species we know of."

Takashi was shocked to see the creature in the picture. "That's a Necrodon! But, I've never seen that one before."

"That one calls himself Bailidor." Randy said as he approached the three.

"Hey Randy." Takashi said as he shook hands with the Ninja Rider. "This is Randy Cunningham/Kamen Rider Ninja. He's been helping me beat up Count Marauderon for a while now. So what's going on?"

"It would seem that Marauderon and Kuyo have unified, in an attempt at killing you, Takashi." Randy said. "And, I may not know much about Kuyo, could you tell me, fellas?"

"He thinks that monsters are superior to humans." Gin said as he felt angry. "He was trying to kill Tsukune and the rest of the human world."

"He thinks the thought of humans and monsters co-existing should die." Tsukune stated. "And, hell, he even put a fire spear to my body and burnt me to a crisp."

"He almost killed you? Then we'd better be on our guard." Takashi said. "Randy, go warn the girls, and then meet me on the outskirts of the school!"

"Got it!" Randy ran off to find Moka and the girls.

"Tsukune, you, Gin and I will go and confront Kuyo, and stop him and Balidor's plan." Takashi ordered.

"Right!" Gin said.

"Okay!" replied Tsukune. As Tsukune and Gin went with Takashi, he began to wonder, "I hope that Brian and Nick can finish the other portions of the project, so Tsukune can fight."

* * *

A few minutes later, Takashi and the boys met up with Moka, Randy and the others, they spotted Kuyo and Bailidor at where the trap was. "Hey, Bailidor, you want to battle me?! Well, here I am!"

"Ah, yes. Zero, and I see you brought the Ninja Rider with you." Bailidor said as he looked at the allies he brought with him.

So, Takashi decides to gear up into the battle. As did Randy, who had gotten out his ShuriDriver and placed it around his waist, the golden strap appeared and hooked onto the buckle. Randy got out a disk and shouted, "HENSHIN!" he inserted the disk into the buckle and spun it.

 _ **"AIR, NINJAAAAAAAAAAAAA-GO!"**_ the belt said as Randy's armor formed like lightning striking down on the ground. The armor looked like Sekai Ninja Sen Jiraya mixed with Kamen Rider W. His sword was on his back, and the optics were green. On the sides of his belt was the discs and a blaster he could use.

"Now, you're gonna get it!" Ninja said as he was now armored up.

Takashi knew it was time for him to suit up. He took up the starting position of his dad when he fought Crisis. The Zero Spark appeared around his waist saying in a computerized voice " **HENSHIN**!" and he did a bunch of various movements and put his right hand to the side of his waist, and the left fist to the right side of his head and shouted the call.

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME!"

He then started moving his hands all around in various movements and he lastly put his left arm out to the side and his right arm went there as well. The Zero Spark started to flash and he was showered with powerful lights while his dingo-head formed into a helmet.

"I am the Prince of the Moon, Kamen Rider...Zero!" Zero shouted as he did a mash up of the moves used by Tyrannoranger and PsychoSilver. "Fear...The...Dingo! AAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW!" He howled in full fury and began fighting Bailidor while Randy/Ninja battled Kuyo.

Ninja used his sword to slash the Fox demon. "So, you're a ninja are you?" Kuyo wondered.

"That's right!" Ninja said as he continued to defend himself. "I am here to make sure you don't cause any further damage to reality!"

"You really think you can stop me?" Kuyo scoffed. "You and Zero have no hope! The monsters will rule forever!"

"Your wrong, Kuyo!" Moka shouted. "Humans and Monsters can co-exist! You just want to mess things up!"

"Yeah, you're just a bastard who won't allow humans to live!" Kurumu added.

"When all the while, you wish to bring chaos to everyone else!" Yukari said as she stood up to the fox demon.

"Yeah, that's why we will not let you kill anyone ever again!" Mizore and Ruby said in unison.

"And we're doing this for Tsukune." Kurumu said as she was. "And that's why his heart will belong to me!"

The other girls got jealous of this, and started to argue again. "Hey, over here you maniac!" a voice said behind Kuyo and whacked him in the head with a kendo stick. It was a young girl who looked about Tsukune's age, but a few years older than him. She had short black hair and icy blue eyes. She was wearing a red jacket, a jean skirt. This was Tsukune's cousin Kyoko Aono.

The girls gasped to see her there, as did Tsukune. "What the? Kyoko what are you doing here?"

"Auntie Kasumi told me to deliver you some rice balls she made for you." Kyoko said

* * *

As the battle was going on, Tsukune was on his knees and looking like it was over for him. But as Moka and the girls were fighting over him again, Tsukune felt his heart breaking into pieces.

"Hey, Tsukune." Ginei said as he looked at the lad. "What's wrong with you now dude?!" he said again as if he were annoyed.

"STOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!" he screamed at the top of his voice getting the fighting between Moka, Kurumu, Yukari, Mizore and Rubi to halt.

"The lot of you don't get it!" he shouted. "I'M SICK AND TIRED OF ALL OF YOU FIGHTING OVER ME!" Tsukune had never been this angry in his entire life. Yet now, he was finally admitting how he felt while being at this school. "I DON'T WANT TO DECIDE WHO TO BE MY LOVER! THAT'S MY CALL AND MINE ALONE, NO ONE ELSE CAN MAKE THAT FOR ME!" he breathed in a little bit bu then he took a drink of water and continued. "I DON'T LIKE IT WHEN MOKA, KURUMU, YUKARI, MIZORE AND RUBY FIGHT OVER ME AT ALL! AND I CAN'T TAKE IT ANY MORE!" he started to break down into tears. The girls all saw what they had done to him. They drove him to the brink of eternal sadness. A tear dropped from his face and they all gasped collectively. Takashi/Zero, Randy/Ninja and the whole rescue squad were shocked to hear him yell like a crybaby, which he had been acting like right now.

Kyoko saw this happen too. "Oh, Tsuki." she started to feel concerned for her own cousin.

Ginei was a little puzzled about this and didn't know what to make of this. So he stood there in silence.

Tsukune then said, "There, I said it. Now just promise me that we'll still be only friends and nothing else." he begged. "Please, all of you. This isn't easy for me to handle!" he cried again.

However, a man whose footsteps walked up to the upset Tsukune. The saddened boy looked up and saw Haruto Souma, and he said, "Tskune Aono...You shouldn't feel so upset like that. Sadness is never the answer to anything. Neither is rage." he advised. "You gotta man-up and be brave for once."

He put a ring to his belt buckle and it said...

 _ **"DRIVER ON, PLEASE!"**_ thus the WizaDriver formed around his waist, and Haruto put the ring with the red gem in the middle of it on. "How 'bout a magic trick to cheer you up?" he asked.

"Magic trick?" Tsukune wondered. "You can use magic?" he asked.

"Pretty much." Haruto replied. He slid the sides of his belt and the hand on the buckle started to glow and say, " ** _SHABADOOBIE, TOUCH DE HENSHIN!_** " multiple times. And then Haruto started to use his morph call, **"Henshin!"** He switched his hand to his right shoulder, and placed it on the glowing part of his transformation device as it said the element and call, " ** _FLAME, PLEASE. HI, HI, HI HI HI!_** " then a giant circle appeared to the left side of Haruto and when he went into it, out of nowhere his armor formed. His helmet looked like a ruby gem in a ring, and his chest plating, wrists and ankles as well as the inside of his trench coat were red. He went from Haruto Souma to Kamen Rider Wizard; the ring-bearing magic user who turns despair into hope for everyone.

(BGM: Life Is SHOWTIME by Shoko Fujiyabushi plays)

"And now...It's Showtime!" he said his signature phrase and charged right at the Necrodon kicking it in the eye.

"ARRGH! Me eye!" Bailidor shouted as he was in pain. "WHO ARE YOU!"

"The Ring-bearing magic user...Kamen Rider Wizard!" the rider in red and black said as he told the beast. "And you, Bailidor are trespassing on Tsukune Aono's turf!"

Takashi was shocked to see this. He had no idea he and the squad would run into the rider who defeated Wiseman and the Phantom's. "Wow! Hey, Wizard, a little help here?!" he shouted and called for the magic rider to assist.

"Oh, right away." he used his belt to call his weapon via the Connect ring. ** _"CONNECT, PLEASE!"_** , and just then a medium sized magic circle appeared in the air and out of it came the WizarSwordgun; Wizard's weapon used for defeating Phantom's. He switched it to sword mode and slashed Bailidor. "You okay, Zero?" he asked the Dingo Rider.

"Yeah." Zero replied. "What are you doing here, anyway?"

"I heard that there was a Necrodon running loose. So I tracked it to this world of monsters that are trying to co-exist with the human population." Wizard confirmed. "And, I think Tsukune might be a Gate."

"I thought that would be the reason." Zero said as he confirmed. "So, I brought this with me." He pulled out the new invention that Nick, Minato and Toshiro made. It looked like a buckle, but it had a red crucifix on it. And he had an idea. "Tsukune, catch this!"

He threw the device to the boy with the Vampire blood in his DNA, and as he caught it, Tsukune wondered what it was. "Okay, I caught it, but what do I do now?"

"Put it around your waist, and concentrate!" Zero said to his new friend.

Tsukune put the thing on his waist and then he was standing in some kind of colorful void.

(End Song)

* * *

 **Tsukune's void...**

 _Tsukune looked around and saw a different monster in front of him, it looked like Kamen Rider Kiva, but mixed with a bat. Tsukune was a little shocked to see a creature like this one. "W-w-w-What are you!?" he screamed._

"Relax, dude. I won't hurt you." _the monster said_. "I'm one of the good monsters. My name is Nocteron. I'm here to help you, Tsukune Aono."

 _"How did you know my name?" asked the boy._

"I'm your inner Phantom, dude."

 _"My inner Phantom?" asked Tsukune. "What's a Phantom?"_

"They're monsters that have been looking for humans that have a high level of magic in them called Gates." _Nocteron stated._ "But, they just want to use their powers to force the Gate's to give in to despair so new Phantoms can be born. I'm not like the other ones that were lead by Wiseman, Phoenix, Medusa and Gremlin, I want you to use the powers I bestow upon you for something good."

 _"But, why me?" he asked again._

"It has always been you." _Nocteron said._ "It was no mistake you got to come to Yokai Academy. It was your destiny to come here. You are the chosen protector of the Human World and the Monster World."

 _Tsukune looked down at the thing around his waist, and soon two rings appeared on his fingers. "It's my destiny to the protector of both the Human and Monster worlds? Alright, but what about my parents?"_

"They know about it." _Nocteron said as he showed the boy how he convinced his mom and dad to allow him to fight to save the Human and Monster worlds._ "I communicated with them in their dreams. And they agreed."

" _Makes sense, I suppose." Tsukune said. He thought about it and then he reluctantly said, "Okay, I'll do it with you as my new ally!"_

"Very well, from this day forth, you shall become, the warrior known as Ghoul!" _Nocteron said as the void cleared._

 **Out of Void...**

* * *

Meanwhile, back on the battlefield, Tsukune got ready to fight. He placed the switches on the belt into slided position, it glowed red, blue, green, silver, purple, gold, white and aquamarine and it started repeating itself.

 _ **"SHABADOOBEE, SLIDE TO HENSHIN!"**_

Tsukune the placed his left hand to the side of his face and shouted, "HENSHIN!" Next, he slid the ring on his left hand across the side of the buckle and it said, _**"BAT, GO! GABU. GABU. GABU, GABURIKO, BITE!"**_ Tsukune then put his left hand out in front of him and a magical circle appeared and went passed him, causing him to be in an armor suit that was red, dark brown, golden yellow, black and silver. His mouth plate was having a pattern that looked like his fangs were black. His optics matched his chest, forearms and legs. The anklets, cuffs, boots and upper arm parts were golden yellow. His helmet looked like a bat, and on the side of his belt was a sword holster. He also had Bat heads on his shoulders and a giant golden yellow cross on his chest that went down his abdomen.

Kuyo and Bailidor were shocked to see the boy become a new Kamen Rider, even if Takashi made a drawing of him for a Duel Monsters card. "Whoa, so this is what my armor looks like." Tsukune said while in the suit.

"What's this?! A human turned into a armored warrior!?" said Kuyo as he stared in shock.

"Who are you?" Bailidor demanded.

"I am the protector of both the Human World and the Monster World!" Tsukune said as he did a combination of moves used by the red SPD and blue Dino Thunder rangers. "I am, Kamen Rider...GHOUL!"

The girls and Kyoko were stunned to see the boy they were fighting over become a superhero. Gin was impressed however. "Cool armor, bro." he said.

"Thanks, Gin." Tsukune said back to Gin. "Hey, Ninja, leave Kuyo to me. I got some unfinished business to attend to!"

Ninja ran out of the way, saying, "He's all yours, man." Next, Tsukune punched Kuyo in the eye, and kicked his neck. He then noticed that there were several other rings on the side of his belt. He put one of them on, and he slid the switches in the opposite direction and the belt said, "LUPATCH MAGIC, SLIDE TO GO!" repeatedly. Then he did what he did with his left hand, but this time with his right hand, slid the ring and it said, "CONNECTION, GO!" he put his hand into the circle that appeared to the side of him, and he had another circle appear near Moka, and grabbed the Rosary around her neck. When he pulled his hand out, the Rosary now looked like a sword. It had the appearance of the Sword Of Omens from Thundercats, mixed with a crucifix.

"Rosario Blade!" Ghoul said as he began slashing at the Fox Demon. But as this happened, Moka was now in her Vampire From. She had silver hair, red eyes, fangs and had several other assets. Takashi and Randy were stunned to see this.

"So, that's Moka in Vampire From, astonishing!" Zero said. "And Tsukune looks just like the Duel Monsters card I created, only the armor is real."

"He looks better than the picture." Ninja said as Ms. Nekonome showed up with the Headmaster.

"Ahh, so it would seem that Tsukune has embraced his destiny as protector of both human and monster worlds." The Headmaster stated.

"It's his destiny?" Yukari asked.

"Yes, he has the power to save humanity and monsters alike." Shizuka said.

"Hmm, he can just turn it on and off, the other Moka and I can't." Inner Moka said as she sounded mature. She smiled at Tsukune and began ogoling him like a horny school girl.

Tsukune started to get ready for his finisher. "He got out another ring and began to do what he did before. The belt glowed multicolored again, and then, Ghoul slid the new ring on the side of his belt, and it said, "SPECIAL FINISHER, KICK BLAST. SUBURASHI-DO!"

His right leg started to glow red, and he ran towards Kuyo, "In the words of Moka Akashiya, to you Know Your Place!" He ran towards him and jumped into the air, did a flip and shouted, "BLOOD BITE RIDER KICK!" He charged at the fox demon and kicked him in the top of his chest and slid him across to the rock formation behind the entrance tunnel to school.

"Flawless Victory!"

"Flawless Victory? Hmm, not bad." Inner Moka said as she walked up to Tsukune. "You used my Rosary as a sword, no one has ever been able to do that before now." She saw the tears still flowing down his face, but she got a handkerchief and dried them. "Listen, I'm sorry about the way me and the girls fight over you all the time. And I respect your decision."

"Thanks Moka-sama." Tsukune said as he looked into her eyes.

* * *

Meanwhile, Zero was still bashing up Bailidor, and then he got out a card and slid it across his belt. He said, "WEREWOLF MODULE, ACTIVATE!"

The computer on his belt said, "WERE-WOLF-MODUEL-ACTI-VATION- GO!" and then it said, "BATTLEIZER ON!"

Takashi screamed in anger and his armor went from blue and red to silver, blue, red, gold, black, green and aqua. The shoulder pads of the suit were now bulky and had cannons on them. He also had a red Z on the left side of his chest, with the number 6 on it. His eyes were now looking angry, and the fangs of the jaw part were more pointy.

"So this is the Werewolf Module, I have heard of?" wondered the bird Necrodon. "I shall destroy it!"

"I don't think so." Zero said as he went for his finisher. "Howling Cannons, RIDER BLAST!" There was a blast of white light and it hit Bailidor, causing him to explode.

"Bailidor, your time is up!" Takashi said as he did the Time Force sign.

"Wow, you're good." Tsukune said as he was shaking hands with him.

"Thanks dude, you weren't so bad yourself." Takashi said as he powered down. Randy and Tsukune did the same.

"Whoa, I don't know if I'll ever get used to that." Tsukune said as he was weirded out about this.

"Don't worry. You will." Randy said as he put his hand on Tsukune's shoulder.

* * *

Back at the Shadow Fortress, the count was a little miffed at what just happened. As was Kuyo who had no idea that a magic using rider even existed, or that Tsukune Aono became Kamen Rider Ghoul.

"I cannot believe this day." the count said as he complained. "First we have that Ninja Rider pop up, now there's a GHOUL too?!" he demanded to know.

"It would seem so." Kuyo replied. "I had no idea that Haruto Souma would appear either."

"Ah, yes. I was wondering why he appeared." Zakron said as he felt puzzled.

"I think I know why." Eyeskorn said as he gathered the data. "He showed up from a portal that was opened far away from here." he stated as he knew it was obvious. "He also showed up on his steed; WizarDragon."

"He rides a dragon?!" Kuyo demanded. "I've never seen a dragon in ages."

"Well, it would seem that you are not the only one we need to get rid of the riders." Jorina said.

"There's another?" Kuyo asked.

"Yeah, Saizo Komiya, the Orc." Eyeskorn added. "He has hated Tsukune since he first arrived."

"Then, we shall have use for him in the future." Kuyo stated, then he laughed evilly with Marauderon, Jorina, Eyeskorn, Groknoid, and Findor. However, Zakron was scowling.

"Laugh while you can, Kuyo, sooner or later, I will be the one to eliminate Zero and his squad." Zakron said as he gazed at his sword.

* * *

After the battle, Tsukune, Moka, Kurumu, Yukari, Mizore, Rubi, Gin, Kyoko and Shizuka went on board the GoGo-Liner, and saw what the inside looked like. They were really in awe about this whole thing.

"Whoa!" Tsukune said as he saw the dining car. "You travel around on this?!" he wanted to know.

"That's right." Takashi replied. "I ride in the front of the train to make it go, but sometimes I put it on auto pilot and it goes by itself."

"Cool!" Gin said as he felt speechless.

"Tsukune, Newspaper club. These are the members of the Z.E.R.O. Rescue Squad." Takashi said as he introduced everyone to the new rider and his associates. "Commodore Brian Robertson III(the 3rd)," he paused as he stopped at his boss.

"Hello there." Brian said as he waved his hand.

"Prof. Nicholas Michaels." he pointed to Nick and the others. "And with him are Dr. Toshiro Hamaguchi, Minato Sanada, Officers Botan and Suichi Minamoto and their little brother; Kouhei."

"Hiya." Suichi said as he waved his hand to everyone.

"Hey." Botan said as she greeted them all.

"Hello." Kouhei said as he walked up and told them what had happened in the past. "Takashi saved me from a whole bunch of bullies. He has a 'looking out for people' complex, or something like that."

"Really?" asked Moka as she was impressed. Takashi nodded his head and Moka said, "That's impressive. And I gotta say, this is one hell of a train you have."

"I know." Takashi said as he was.

"We helped Minato and Toshiro into building it." Haru said as he popped up and Jo did the same. "That's right." Jo said.

"Oh, these are my friends." Takashi said as he introduced them. "Haru Yamada and Jo Mackenzie. I've known them since elementary school."

"Hey there." the both said in unison.

"And this is Cmdr. Kazuma Higurashi and his son Sotarou." Haru said.

"Hi there." Kazuma greeted.

"Yo!" Sotarou said as he also greeted the school club. Megumi then came in and introduced herself.

"Hi there, everyone." she said. "I'm Lt. Megumi Akitsuki. I help Takashi whenever he needs me."

"She's also my girlfriend." Takashi said as Megumi felt a little embarrassed.

"It's true." Megumi said as she admitted it to them all.

Kurumu felt a little jealous towards Megumi. She muttered to herself and said, "Not only does she have bigger breasts than me, but she's got muscles!" under her breath.

"Is that all you care about right now?" asked Yugi as he put his hand behind his head.

"Yeah, and who are they?" the succubus asked.

"Oh, that's Yugi Moto the King Of Games himself." Takashi explained. "And with him are his friends, Joey Wheeler, Tristan Taylor, Tea Gardner, Duke Devlin, Serenity Wheeler, and the blonde with the Z.E.R.O. Rescue Squad uniform, that's Mai Valentine. They're helping me as well.

"Wow, it's nice to meet all of you." Tsukune said as he bowed to everyone.

"Likewise, Tsukune." Tea said.

"Now, since you're joining us, let me show you to your individual rooms." Brian said as he escorted them across the train.

* * *

After they got settled in, Tsukune found himself bunking with Shizuka for some Student-Teacher bonding.

"So, you had a crybaby freak out today, huh?" Shizuka said in a concerned tone.

"Yeah, for the past two years, I have been victimized by their fighting, and I wanted it to stop, but I couldn't find the courage to do it." Tsukune replied. "And I was so heartbroken when it happened, and I feel like scum now." He started to cry again, but this time, Shizuka grabbed his head and put it closer to her bosom.

"There, there, Tsukune." Shizuka said soothingly. "There's no need to feel down like that at all." Then she let him rest his head on her lap. "Listen, if them fighting over you makes you feel sad, then don't bother with those girls anymore. I can satisfy you, Tsukune.

"Really?" asked the boy.

"Yeah, and I'll even tuck you into bed tonight, and make sure you don't have any scary thoughts before you go to bed."

Tsukune looked surprised by how his teacher could help him with his problem. "Oh, thank you Ms. Nekonome!"

"Please, Tsukune, call me Shizuka." The nekomata teacher said as she reassured him, by stroking his hair. Then the two layed down on he bed.

* * *

Meanwhile, we see a young woman in a outfit that could rival that of Elemental HERO Burstinatrix and or Harpy Lady. She had goggles over her eyes which were turquoise, her hair was brown in the style of Botan from Yu Yu Hakusho, only her body was totally stacked and she looked like a warrior. She was wielding a wand-like sword called her MahouSword. This is a shocking development.

"So, Kamen Rider Zero and Ninja have appeared." she said to herself as she shined her weapon. "And Nocteron is here too? I gotta say this is interesting."

After she was finished shining her MahouSword, she turned her attention to Tsukune. "Hmm, so he's Kamen Rider Ghoul?" she wondered and saw the girl with him. "He said that was his cousin." she felt a little intrigued by this. "So I'm her inner Phantom, eh?" she pondered and paced around the non-visible floor of the place she was in.

"I guess, I'm gonna have to give my powers to her when I come out to play." she giggled and then she got all geared up for what was to come.

"Hang in there, Nocteron." the magical Phantom muttered to herself as she packed up her things. "I'm coming to help you, Tsukune, and Kyoko."

Who is this mysterious Phantom that can use magic? And what are her intentions? Stay tuned for what happens next time!

To Be Continued...

* * *

(Tearin' Up My Heart by N Snyc plays)

(It's tearing up my heart, when I'm with you.)  
The scene starts with Zero morphing into combat.

(But when we are apart, I feel it too.)  
Then it goes to the Z.E.R.O. Rescue Squad in the dining car of GoGo-Liner.

(And no matter what I do, I feel the pain)  
Now it shows Randy Cunningham laying on the roof of a temple.

(With or without you.)  
It shifts to where we see the Shadow Fortress going through shadow-like tunnel.

[Instrumental break]  
We now see an image of Marauderon's head in the background. Then we see the image of Shadow Moon, and he's stands with Jorina, Eyeskorn, Groknoid, and Zakron.

(Baby, I don't understand.)  
We now see Kamen Rider Ghoul/Tsukune Aono standing next to Shizuka Nekonome, Moka Akashiya, Kurumu Kurono, Yukari Sendo, Ruby Tojo, Mizore Shirayuki and Ginei Morioka.

(Just why we can't be lovers)  
Now it goes to Ichigo Kurosaki/Kamen Rider Shinigami standing on a roof with Rukia Kuchiki, Uryu Ishida, Orihime Inoue, Mizuiro Kojima, Tatsuki Arisawa and Keigo Asano.

(Things are getting out of hand)  
Now we see Chad Sado/Kamen Rider Yuusha hanging out with Renji Abarai/Kamen Rider Kyo.

(Trying too much, but baby we can win)  
We now see Toshiro Hitsugaya/Kamen Rider Drago laying in bed with Rangiku Matsumoto.

(Let it go.)  
Now we see Kyoko Aono/Kamen Rider Sorceress sitting with Eiji Hino/OOO(Ozu) going about their day.

(If you want me girl, let me know)  
Now we see InuYasha/Kamen Rider Yokai hanging out with Kagome Higurashi/Seraph, Hojo/Hunter 2.0, Shippo/Kitsune, Miroku/Gaia, Sango/Storm and Kohaku/Ginga.

(I am down, on my knees)  
Now it turns to Zero riding Stag Crusher in the front of the GoGo-Liner.

(I can't take it anymore!)  
The scene shifts to Grand Master Ryo Yuki meditating.

(It's tearing up my heart, when I'm with you)  
Now we see all the riders of the multiverse riding on the motorcycles.

(But, when we are apart, I feel it too.)  
Then it shifts over to Takashi sitting on hill all alone.

(and no matter what I do, I feel the pain.)  
Then Megumi walks up to him and joins him.

(with or without you)  
Megumi kisses Takashi on the lips passionately. Then they both lay down on the ground together.

(End song)

* * *

Hey fans, next time on _Kamen Rider Zero:_

Takashi and the gang are still in the Rosairo + Vampire world.

Nocteron informs Tsukune's parents about what had happened

Kasumi and Koji are convinced by the Gargoyle Phantom to allow their son and his cousin to travel to other worlds in a flashback.

And while, Takashi meet's Kyoko's inner Phantom; Magisara, Marauderon sends down Carnoden to destroy Zero, Ninja and Ghoul.

However, Kyoko ends up becoming Kamen Rider Sorceress. How will her new magic powers be useful to beat down evil?

Find out next time on _Kamen Rider Zero: The Multiverse Arc!_ Chapter 2 - A New Sorceress!

Takashi: Spark up your life, and save the multiverse!

* * *

Well I hope you all had fun with that as much as I did.

And just remember, I can't do this without your support.

I will also need a co-writer for this, which is why I will pick Kamen Rider Chrome to assist me.

But, if he does not want to do this, I'll understand.

Please Read, Review, Comment and Follow. And remember, NO FLAMES!


End file.
